


Freely Accepted

by Rainamae114



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Fluff, Hearing-Impaired, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: Michael and Gavin met in a chat room and really hit it off. Michael wants to meet in person but Gavin is hesitant.





	Freely Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote a new one!
> 
> The Title and Beta work is credited to the lovely and brilliant Aisha over at the Ladies of RT group on Facebook. I am a mod over there, so ladies come say hi! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

_ RageQuit entered the chatroom. _

 

**RageQuit** : Gav, you here yet? 

 

_ GavinoFree entered the chatroom _ **_._ **

 

**RageQuit** : You’re late, asshole. 

 

**GavinoFree** : It’s bloody 2 a.m. here. I’m tired. 

 

**RageQuit** : You realize this was your idea, right? You wanted to talk after I got out of work today. 

 

**GavinoFree:** I know, you mingepot. I just didn’t realize how tough it would be to stay up this late. 

 

**RageQuit:** Dude we stayed up last night too; right? That was even later than this. Didn’t you say the sun was coming up before you logged off? 

 

**GavinoFree:** Well, yes, but that’s not the point. 

 

**RageQuit:** What is the point? 

 

**GavinoFree** : I don’t know. 

 

**RageQuit** : LMFAO. You’re a complete idiot, do you know that? 

 

**GavinoFree** : :-( Don’t be mean, Michael. 

 

**RageQuit** : So, why did you ask me to log on tonight?  

 

**GavinoFree** : I wanted to celebrate. We have been talking for one year. One year, Michael! 

 

**RageQuit** : Huh, no shit? We have been logging into this completely dead chat room for a year? Do we really have no life or what? 

 

**GavinoFre** e: Well no, but it’s been nice, hasn’t it? 

 

**RageQuit** : Yes, it has. Why do we still only talk on here? I want to hear your voice. I want to know what you look like. You have told me, but there is only so much an imagination can come up with. 

 

**GavinoFree** : I just… can’t. OK? 

 

**GavinoFree** : I’m sorry. I really like you Michael, but I can’t. 

 

**RageQuit** : *sigh* I like you too. I don’t understand what is holding you back. We live in a world of Skype, Xbox Live, FaceTime, and even fuckin’ Facebook and Snapchat, but you will only talk to me through here. Are you some creepy 50-year-old fucker that preys on young, really fucking good looking (if I do say so myself) guys? 

 

**GavinoFree** : No, I am not. I promise. I am 25, like I have told you before. I work on movie sets shooting slow motion. I have a cat named Egg. You  _ know _ me. 

 

**RageQuit** : I really don’t know if I do. You were just telling me last night how much I meant to you, how much you liked me. But all you want to do is talk in this chat room. Are you in a relationship or something? Am I like your long distance, emotional cheating buddy? 

 

**GavinoFree** : No, Michael! There is no one else. I swear. I just can’t talk to you outside of this room. 

 

**RageQuit** : Well, maybe I just can’t talk to you at all. 

 

_ RageQuit left the chat room.  _

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael?

 

**GavinoFree** : Bloody hell, Michael. 

 

_ GavinoFree left the chat room. _

 

_ *************************** _

_ GavinoFree entered the chat room. _

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael? 

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael, please. 

 

_ GavinoFree left the chat room _ . 

**************************

_ GavinoFree entered the chat room. _

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael? 

 

**RageQuit** : What Gavin?

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael! You're here! 

 

**RageQuit** : Yep. 

 

**GavinoFree** : Michael, I am so sorry. I have a reason why I don't want to talk over anything else but through here. 

 

**RageQuit** : Oh? Are you finally going to fuckin’ tell me? Because I am really fucking sick of you dodging the question every time I ask. You go on and on about how much you like me but when I try to fucking do something about it, you shut me down. So what? What is the reason?

 

**GavinoFree** : I don't speak very well. When I was a kid I had a stroke. I am fine now but it left my speech slurred and sometimes incomprehensible. I hate the way I sound... so I don't talk much to anyone other than family. I mainly communicate through text or sign language. That's why I kept dodging the question. It's not that I don't want to, because I really, really do. I'm sorry.

 

**RageQuit** : Oh. 

 

**GavinoFree** : That's it? “Oh?”

 

**RageQuit** : Well, I don't know what else to fuckin’ say. That's the last goddamn thing I expected.

 

**GavinoFree** : I'm sorry.

 

**RageQuit** : Will you stop saying that?

 

**GavinoFree** : Why? 

 

**RageQuit** : Because it's not your fault that happened. 

 

**GavinoFree** : That's not what I'm sorry for, you buggering idiot.

 

**RageQuit** : What do you have to be sorry for? If anything I should be sorry for getting angry. 

 

**GavinoFree** : I am sorry that it took me so long to tell you. I should have. It's something that I have been dealing with since I was a kid. I, so badly want to meet you and talk to you but I don't want you to have to struggle to understand me. 

 

**RageQuit** : Thank you, Gavin. Thank you for telling me. If this is how you would like our relationship to be, I'm ok with it. At least this way, I can still have you in my life. 

 

**GavinoFree** : <3

 

**RageQuit** : <3 

 

_ GavinoFree left the chat room. _

_ RageQuit left the chat room.  _

_ ************************* _

**_Six months later_ **

 

_ RageQuit entered the chat room. _

_ GavinoFree entered the chat room. _

 

**RageQuit** : Hey boi! Missed you!

 

**GavinoFree** : Boi!! I missed you! 

 

**RageQuit** : How was the two-week shoot out in the middle of nowhere?

 

**GavinoFree** : Hot. Very, bloody hot. I thought about you a lot. 

 

**RageQuit** : Oh yea? Sexually? ;-) 

 

**GavinoFree** : Well yes. :-P But I decided something. 

 

**RageQuit** : Well, don’t beat around the bush. Fuckin’ tell me. 

 

**GavinoFree** : I want to come to New Jersey. 

 

**RageQuit** : What? 

 

**GavinoFree** : I have a ton of extra miles and I want to come to New Jersey. 

 

**RageQuit** : Why? 

 

**GavinoFree** : Why do you think? 

 

**RageQuit** : Well, it's not even summer so I am going to rule out the Jersey Shore.

 

**GavinoFree** : Stop being a piss pot, you know why I want to go. 

 

**RageQuit** : …. 

 

**RageQuit** : What changed? 

 

**GavinoFree** : I had a lot of down time to think. We have spent so much time in this chat room. I feel like I know you as much as I know myself. I care about you. I know what I said six months ago but two weeks away without being able to connect with you was torture. 

 

**RageQuit** : OK.

 

**GavinoFree** : You have this amazing way of giving the dumbest one-word replies to me bloody pouring my damn heart out. 

 

**RageQuit** : Sorry?

 

**GavinoFree** : You, damn well, should be! But, really, do you not want me to come?

 

**RageQuit** : Gavin, you coming here would, without a doubt, be the best thing to ever happen to me.

 

**GavinoFree** : :-D Well, all right then. I will make the arrangements. Talk to you soon :-* 

 

_ GavinoFree left the chat room.  _

 

**RageQuit** : Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy FUCKING SHIT!

 

_ RageQuit left the chat room. _

***************************

 

_ RageQuit entered the chat room. _

_ GavinoFree entered the chat room.  _

 

**GavinoFree** : Hey boi!!!

 

**RageQuit** : Hey Gav. 

 

**GavinoFree** : I get to see you in person tomorrow!!! 

 

**RageQuit** : Yep.

 

**GavinoFree** : What's the matter? Aren't you excited?

 

**RageQuit** : ……

 

**RageQuit** : What if you don't like me? What if you meet me and, poof, you don't care about me any more? 

 

**GavinoFree** : Not bloody possible. 

 

**RageQuit** : But how the hell do you know?!

 

**GavinoFree** : I don't know. What I do know is, whether you look like Chris Hemsworth or the bloody Swamp Thing,  _ I don't care! _ I am still going to like you because I know what is on the inside. And what's on the inside, is beautiful. 

 

**RageQuit** : Ok then. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. 

 

**GavinoFree** : Yeah boi!!! I'll be the one in the red t-shirt. 

 

**RageQuit** : I am excited to meet you, boi. I really am. 

 

**GavinoFree** : Me too, love, me too. 

 

_ RageQuit left the chat room.  _

_ GavinoFree left the chat room.  _

_ ************ _

 

Michael was nervous. Holy hell was he nervous! Michael let out a long breath. He could do this. 

 

He was standing at the Arrivals gate, along with several others waiting for Gavin’s plane to land. It hadn’t yet, and was ten minutes behind posted arrival. Michael became more and more uneasy with every passing minute. 

 

The parade of ‘What if's marching through his mind, refused to let him stand still. He began to pace a small square, and surely looked hapless to the others waiting with him.

 

_ ‘What if I say something stupid?’ ‘ _ Oh shit! That’s definitely gonna happen.’ 

_ ‘What if Gavin doesn't actually like me?’ _ ‘Dude he said he did.’

_ ‘‘What if I fucking drool when I see him for the first time?’ _ ‘Boi, you’re not  _ THAT _ hard up. Chill the fuck out.'

_ ‘OMG, what if I throw up?! _  'That shit could actually happen, I’m so damn nervous!’

 

Michael ran his hand, back and forth, over his head. He needed to calm down.

 

He fidgeted, turning his homemade sign over in his hands. It was his signal for Gavin to easily spot him. It had a huge heart, covered in red glitter, next to the word, “Boi!” This was, quite possibly, the gayest thing he had ever made. Oh well, it was worth it. He’d ended up covering his kitchen table with glitter at 4 a.m., when he couldn't take his own tossing and turning any longer.

 

The voice on the loudspeaker announced Gavin’s plane had arrived. Michael began bouncing on his feet, much to the chagrin of the lady standing next to him who sighed loudly. 

 

“Will you calm down?” She snapped at him. 

 

“I can't,” he said, “I am about to meet someone very important to me.” 

 

Her face softened. “I am picking up my grandson, who just finished a year abroad. Good luck to you.” 

 

“Thank you,” He smiled at her, only taking his eyes off the gate for a second. 

 

The door to the gate opened, and people filed out of the walkway. Michael pushed himself up on his tiptoes and raised his sign. He couldn't see anyone in a red shirt yet. 

 

Finally, the last person off the plane was a tall, thin man with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was handsome, with light brown hair.  He had a fairly large nose, but that didn't take away from his beauty. True to his word, he was wearing a bright red t-shirt that said “Touch My Awesome Button” with an arrow pointing down. When he noticed Michael’s sign, a bright, knowing smile lit up his face. Gavin hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder, briskly walked over to Michael, but stopped short, unsure of what to do next.

 

_ “Gavin is beautiful,”  _ Michael thought as he rolled up the glittery welcome sign, securing it with an elastic band. He had prepared a surprise for Gavin. After putting the roll to the side, he made eye contact with Gavin, then carefully, but clumsily signed, “Hi, welcome to New Jersey. I'm so glad you're here.”

 

Gavin's eyes went wide, and by the time Michael was done, Gavin's eyes were misty. He grabbed Michael by the shoulders and hugged him close. Michael reciprocated the embrace in force and feelings.

 

“So I did good?” Michael asked, voice muffled by Gavin's shoulder. 

 

Gavin nodded in response. “Thank you,” Gavin whispered in Michael’s ear. 

 

Those two words made the last six months of online sign language classes worth it to Michael. His boi was here, in his arms and beautiful. He was so excited to get to know Gavin better, but first, dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thanks again to Aisha, and thank you all for reading <3


End file.
